Pure Sin
by HeavensDownfall
Summary: Gene, wielder of Pure Sin, a strong and unrelenting force. he saw this world as boring and useless so he left to find a new life. he comes upon 4 nations though they fear him when he appears so he must show them his friendly side, until the very end... right to the last drop of blood... till death do these friends part...
1. Chapter 1

**Decided to try my hand here. For those of you who know what this game/anime is like you might wonder why I'm here of all places. Well I just felt like seeing how writing here would go. Also using it as another stepping stone in writing although as you read this, the whole story is complete so I'm just going to upload it once a day. So let's get into this story of Hyperdimension Neptunia, AU. As always I don't own anything in here except the OC. Never have, never will. This statement is implied to all my stories.**

 **PS. I would like to state that I will not really be writing a story, moreover exploring the idea of Sin and Purity coming together even though they are opposites. With that said, do not expect much of a story.**

 **Chapter 1 Pure Sin**

Rain. I've always liked the rain. Other people would hate it or can't even stand its existence. Me, well I have come to love it. It made me feel like all my worries were washed away. I opened my eyes and saw that the rain was still falling, peppering everywhere around me and dampening my clothes more and more. It sounded calming until I remembered what happened. I looked down at my hands. Red, my favorite color. It was deep red, crimson, the same as this man's blood. He was dead. Another assassin sent after me to try and gain my power. Power… always the object of desire. It would make these filthy humans fight and kill one another just for a taste of it. I sighed with pity and walked away back to my cabin in the woods so I could rest and dry my clothes. While I walked back, I looked at my hand again.

A triforce in the middle that was riddled with spikes. Around it were two wings on either side that curved upwards with two prongs, one for each wing, pointing downwards towards my forearm. Then around that was another set of wings that had the outer most part zigzag like lightning bolts. Then within the wings were a type of saw tooth blade that curved with the wings. One side black, another white, and in the center the two colors blended and had grey. I look up and saw I was at my cabin. I walked in and lit the fire and hung my clothes in front of it.

I stood in front of the fire, naked like the day I was born. I looked at my body. No fat, only muscle. It was a very nice amount of muscle although it was not grossly disproportionate. I walked over to the pantry that I had and took a bottle of water and drank it empty. I sat down in front of the fire and looked at it. crackling, breaking down the wood both physically and chemically. As I thought about the flames and how beautiful their red flickers were, two entities came up behind me, although I knew who they were. It was the dead warrior seraph, Jugundis and the broken demon Sigurus. These two haunted my every waking moment but recently I've grown to enjoy their company. Jugundis was always a weird looking fellow although I say this because he is always in a suit of armor.

The suit was as follows. The helmet seemed to just be a mix of ocean blue and sky blue and was a dome most likely to allow for maximum field of view. The helmet also had a stream of bright white hair that went down to about his waist. The pauldrons were weird. It seemed to be a three pronged claw that curved down then up with the larger claw having a tip that pointed downward and the smaller claws having a tip that pointed upwards. His torso was very well built. Even more so than me that it made the black fiber that covered him under the armor plates press against him tightly. The breast plate was large which always raised a few questions in my head. The arms seemed to be a simple two piece where one piece covers from the shoulder to elbow and another piece to cover from elbow to wrist. The gauntlets seemed to be just the black fiber except coming from the wrist armor were covering for the hands that also happened to be claws. Also, his legs were just various interweaving layers upon layers of thin metal that gave the illusion that it just came out of his feet and protectively wrapped itself around his legs. Again the black fiber was evident. The overall color of all of his armor was a slightly lighter shade of his helmets color which makes me think he was a warrior at sea. Finally he had a cape. Or maybe it was wings. Maybe tendrils but I just like to think it's a combination of all three because that is what it looked like. A black wing-tendril-cape thing that made him look pretty menacing. And of course his weapon of choice was a spear with a basic pole with a wrap near the pommel and basic blue blade. Then there was Sigurus.

He was also usually in gear although sometimes he would show his real body but that was scary. It even spooked Jugundis sometimes. It seemed like he took fencing gear and a set of knight armor and put both together to result in his set of armor. Similar to Jugundis's helmet, it had a stream of white hair coming out of it except it went from black to white with some tips being red like fire. His pauldrons and protective thigh plates seemed to be bigger than they should but if anything was out of place, it was his weapon. His weapons was a rapier although, you might as well call it a stalactite with a handle. Its length was the length of himself and he was pretty tall, Taller than me even. For perspective, I am 6'4 and he is 6'11 so he can easily impale someone in the ass and have it come out the top of their head with their brain on the tip. They both sat down next to me. The same goes with Jugundis, he was 7'1.

"So what's next Gene?" asked Jugundis. His voice was deep and gruff like a war veterans but it had an underlying smoothness which would help me out during our talks to help me relax

"To be honest with you, I'm not sure. These guys just keep coming after me, this world is done in because these dumb humans always destroy that which helps them live and don't expect any repercussions and when they happen, they will just run away to somewhere else. It's disgusting and the only ways to stop it are to either A. kill every last human and let the world just run wild with its own nature. And then there's B. take in all of the Sin that these humans have made which is to say a lot and I know Sigurus over here would like that since you two are still fighting over me, hehe."

I chuckled lightly as I thought about both options. Both would result in Sigurus just getting stronger but if I take the Sin in all at once and the memories associated with it, no more Sin will occur resulting in this world being damn near perfect. I looked to Sigurus and he simply looked back at me and then to Jugundis before back to the fire. I thought on the options before looking to Sigurus.

"Yo, Sigurus, if I take in all Sin and its memories, what could I do with it?"

He didn't say anything for a moment before looking at me.

"Anything." His voice was deeper and darker than black and more demonic that Lucifer himself. I thought on that one word. Anything. I asked him another question.

"What are the repercussions of using all of that power?"

"Anywhere from a temporary headache to Death." He spoke quickly

I stood up then and walked over to my clothes which were now dry. It was a black two button polo shirt with a black sleeveless undershirt. There was also a pair of navy blue jeans which were soft and loose allowing for easy movement and a fabric belt. I had a pair of black tennis shoes which had some mud on them still but I just put on a pair of socks and then the shoes which were also dry. I grabbed my two lucky charms, an Ace of Spades, and a black wire chocker with a similar style ceramic rectangle on it that on one side said 'Angel' on one side in white text written in Japanese and 'Demon' on the other side in the same style. I put the Ace in my pocket and the necklace on and looked at the two of them who were probably looking at me confused under their masks.

"Alrighty then, Sigurus. How fast can you take all of the Sin in this world and its memories and transfer them to me?"

"An instant"

"And how fast can you use that power to open a rift to a new random dimension?" I couldn't help but smile which was rare nowadays

"An instant?" he said in more of a question

"Alright then, do it."

"Okay, just be warned, you know the consequences." He held his hand out and simply snapped his fingers

I told him to do this because of two things. 1. This world was long gone and saving it would be a waste of my time. 2. I needed some excitement in my life. I wanted to fight something strong. I wanted to fight gods…

The room around went to pitch black and I couldn't feel anything. All I could see was a few specks of light pass by me before I saw the bright blue sky again. After passing through a few clouds I flipped around and saw that I was fast approaching the ground which was a grassy plain. I threw my left hand first which had the symbol. It glowed before letting me touch the ground softly thanks to reducing the speed I was going at. I looked around and saw four things that immediately that caught my eye. To the north was white. A lot of it, and if I squinted, I could see a pretty large city in the distance. To the south of it was a black blob that also seemed to be a city. Then to the east was another city that blended in with the surroundings a bit. A large green city with a large rectangular arch. Finally to the west was a large purple city with a spire in the middle that was its distinguishable feature. I was going to think something when the influx of Sin hit me like I freight train.

I knelt to the ground and felt it darkness circling inside me. It hurt like being stabbed with a sword that's red hot. If I didn't get rid of the Sin, then I would succumb to the pressure of it and die.I had no choice. I took all the excess Sin and used it in the form of an explosion. I don't know how big the explosion was but it left the ground as charred dirt and vaporized everything in a 100 meter radius although the pain subsided a lot and now but it was still there. He looked around and thought about what to do.

 **End scene. So I'm going to write it like this. Story chapter then a documentation paper on various things to explain some things in depth. Stay frosty felines**

HeavensDownfall


	2. Chapter Sub 1

**This will be the first 'documentation' paper for this series that will try to explain some things in a reasonable fashion and because it sounds cool.**

 **1.5**

 **Pure Sin**

Pure sin is a difficult thing to understand since it occurs about as often as a solar eclipse. This is not an exaggeration as experiencing a Pure Sin occurs once every 1000 years or so. Pure Sin can best be described as when someone has equalized their darkness and light inside them naturally to such a fine line that it becomes impossible to get out of it. When Pure Sin occurs a mark will be placed somewhere obvious on the person's body. The most distinct feature is a set of wings together and where one part of the mark is white and another is black. The bearer of the mark will also hold a few distinct thoughts. At this point in time we are unsure of what they are but they do have a continuous pattern of something to do with humanity. These wielders of Pure Sin are also extremely dangerous. Of the 5 total recordings throughout human history, all have demonstrated the ability to absolutely obliterate us in a matter of seconds if they so choosed. Their abilities range from being able to resurrect someone from death within a span of about 20 minutes to being able to stare at someone and having them collapse from an unknown cause. The most recent of these Pure Sin wielder is **[REDACTED]** Gene **[REDACTED].** He is 19 with dyed black hair although his natural hair color is brunette with a mix of blonde. His eyes are unique in that they are heterochromia iridum, type central heterochromia. The main color is blue with green spiking out from the center. He also has some facial hair on his lip and chin. He has proved to be somewhat difficult to track according to agencies that are trying to take control of such power. Thankfully though, this wielder of Pure Sin is much more docile than the previous 4. They were of course the ones who caused major disasters. The Chicxulub, World War 1 and 2, the Holocaust, the Cold War, Mount Saint Hellens, the Bubonic Plague, H1N1, and many other great threats to humanity. They almost seem like gods just toying with us. Something worth noting on Pure Sin is that there has never been more than one wielder at a time. Next on the list is Purity and Sin.

Document D-J 115 by Professor Franklin McArthur

07-23-2055


	3. Chapter 2

**And here we are again. Let's go.**

 **Chapter 2 Purity**

Gene stood there in the open field thinking. The large amount of Sin he acquired was still looming within him and if he didn't expel it quickly, he would be in trouble. He settled on something. He kneeled down and put his hand to the grass and focused the Sin in a 2 km diameter object. He then took a 2 km diameter's worth of ground and lifted it into the air with him on it. Now that it was in the air, he brought it about 2 km then into the air and had the Sin destroy a set of physics, gravity. Now that the island was stabilized and floating while the Sin would periodically keep removing gravity to allow this place to remain floating. He noticed off in the distance were mountains and forests. He smiled to himself as he sent the Sin to go and destroy a single mountain and some trees and bring the material back where he would build effectively just a giant house. After the material arrived, he sent Purity to build with the material and made his house.

It took about 5 minutes but now the house was completed. It ended up being a castle since Gene was always one for the medieval style of homes. **(Look up Hilltop Castle)** He also had way too much material and space left so he just built a bunch of random houses around, amounting to about 700 houses with enough capacity for 3000+ people. He sighed after using up so much Purity and Sin but now they were balanced out. He sighed and went into the castle and to his chambers.

 **Meanwhile at Planeptune's Basilicom:**

Plutia and Noire were hanging out in the upper levels of the Basilicom playing with the game console. Noire was starting to get bored with the games so she looked over to Plutia.

"Hey Plutia, can we go do something else? I'm starting to get bored." She sighed in exasperation

Plutia put her pointer finger on her chin while she thought for a few seconds before her metaphorical light bulb turned on.

"I know, let's go watch a movie, or better, let's go play with Neptune!" she cheered

"Well, I guess that's ok." They both got up and started to walk out of the room when a massive shadow came over the wall of windows. The room got really dark as they saw a rather large chunk of rock floating towards something. It was a massive island although it appeared tiny due to being far away.

"Plutia, what is that?" she asked pointing at both the rock and the floating island

"hmmm, I don't know." She responded obliviously

The two were about to jump out the windows and fly over there in their HDD form when they felt the surge of energy crash over them. It was overwhelming. They both stopped in their tracks and looked towards the island. It held a deep malicious force and they knew going there might be a problem.

"Plutia, get Histoire to call Blanc and the others as well as the other dimension's us. I get the feeling we are in for something bad."

"O-Okay." Plutia stuttered and ran to go get Histoire.

Noire was left there to stare the island that just hung there.

 **A few hours later**

Everyone was in Planeptune's Basilicom looking at the island. It was now mid afternoon and the sky was starting to turn slightly orange. There was still a lingering feel of the aura that swept through the area and they all felt it.

"So I'm assuming you girls are thinking about going there because you are curious?" asked Histoire

"No, we are going there to find out who resides there and destroy this evil." Spoke Vert of this dimension

"Well I'm not going to stop you but you should be prepared for anything that might happen." Spoke Histoire concerningly

With that final statement the group of girls left in their HDD form and flew to the island.

When they got there, they were surprised to see that no one was there, the place seemed constructed very recently, and that the silence was enough to kill someone. They swept through the city at least twice before coming to the conclusion that there was no one living here. The all grouped up and moved to the castle and decided to go through the front.

They walked down the long main hall and checked all the rooms on the first and second floor. All of them were diversified as living quarters, armory, kitchen, pantry, walk in freezer, clothing, among many other types of rooms. They finally made their way to the third floor and saw a large set of doors at the end of the hall way.

"Guys I think we should turn back. This place scares me." Spoke Nepgear, her voice being littered with fear

"No we already came this far, we might as well see if there is anything or anyone at the end of this hall." Spoke Noire firmly and started moving towards the doors.

As they came upon the doors they saw 2 statues standing on either side. They stood almost as tall as the ceiling which was roughly 5 meters tall and they had color on them. The statues were actually Jugundis and Sigurus but the females did not know this. They simply walked past them and went for the door. The two nodded to each other and disappeared into the room ahead to go to Gene.

As the group approached they started hearing sword fighting, so they slowly crept up to the door and cracked it open a little. They saw a young man fighting two very large persons in suits of armor with swords and the like. They wanted to move in and help but he was handling himself very well. He was parrying every strike and landing some of his own hits. He was using a katana that was all black and had some engraving in a language they couldn't read. Eventually he tripped up the one in all black armor and punched him hard enough to plant him into the solid concrete wall. The other one came up behind him and managed to trip up the kid with the spear, sending him onto his back. He went in to impale the man in the ground but he didn't something no one expected. The man grabbed the spear with his bare hand and stopped the movement of the spear. He firmly planted his foot on the other man's chest and pushed him away, allowing him to get up. He scrambled to his feet and grabbed his katana and sheathed it, which confused the girls watching. As the other man moved in, he unsheathed it all the way in a striking motion, resulting in the other man to fall apart in two, literally. His body was cut diagonally from his left kidney all the way up to his right shoulder which resulted in him falling apart. When his body hit the ground, he sheathed the katana and allowed it to dissipate. He took a deep breath and looked at the open door and saw the girls. He smiled and waved to them. They were confused and hesitated for a second but walked in.

as they did though, a very large rapier came out from the left of the young man and struck him in the back, going through his body, and out through his chest. This sent Gene flying into the wall and left him stuck there. He turned and saw Sigurus and Jugundis disappear.

 **Stay frosty fools**

HeavensDownfall


	4. Chapter Sub 2

**2.5**

 **Purity and Corruption**

On the topics relating to Pure Sin, it is important to understand how it is formed and what comprises of Pure Sin. Pure Sin, as its name states, is a combination of holy and devil like deeds that derive from a singular person or group of people that manifest themselves into the group or person. Usually, these two would annihilate each other if in the same host but we have been proven wrong as seen by wielders of Pure Sin. Purity is difficult to explain so the best way to describe it is, everything that is holy, for lack of better terms or phrases. Purity can be obtained in 2 ways. The first is to perform good deeds and help other people in need. The best creator of Purity is saving another person's life. However we have formed a second way and that is to synthesize it. Synthesizing it requires Sin, surprisingly enough and to have it run through a series of filters to bring it into a form of Purity. However, this Purity is significantly watered down compared to regular Purity which can power much of our technology. And on the opposite end of the spectrum is Sin.

Sin is currently used in all weapons used for war. From simple side arms like pistols, to nuclear bombs, Sin serves as a power source like Purity except Purity powers creation and Sin powers destruction, fittingly enough. Sin works in a way similar to scientific fiction weapons like lasers or plasma weapons. Instead of firing kinetic bullets, the rounds are instead injected and encased with any of the 7 major Sins. Each one will do something different and the most used is Wrath. It seems to deliver extra pain to the round as well as having combustion attributes. It can catch fire to things or even cause things to explode with a well placed shot.

In conclusion, Sin is used to destroy and Purity is used to create which effectively explains the powers demonstrated by Gene and the other Pure Sin wielders. Their nature and way of being chosen to wield this power is yet to identified and we are still looking into it.

Document K-G 147 by Professor Franklin McArthur

04-13-2056


	5. Chapter 3

**Here we go again**

 **Chapter 3 Corruption**

The girls came running up to Gene who was against the wall, a solid 3 feet off the ground with Sigurus's rapier running through the center of his chest. Blood trickled from his mouth and seeped from the wall as if the wall was in more pain than Gene although it was his blood. As they came towards him, they stopped and stared in shock. Gene smiled while some blood still slipped out and he put his hands on the rapier, before pushing it out of him all the way and having it land on the ground with multiple loud clangs. He also fell to the ground on one knee and put one hand over the wound. He tried to focus on the symbol of his hand instead of the pain and thought of the hole in his chest disappearing. To the girls looking on, they saw the unthinkable. The hole in his chest was closing up and the damaged organs were repairing at speeds that should take decades to come back if they weren't dead from such a wound. When the hole finally closed, he stood back up slowly as he let the symbol repair his wound and fill his body back up with the lost blood. He picked up the rapier and looked towards the girls. He widened his eyes only very slightly when he saw that there were duplicates of some of the 'goddesses' but he brushed it aside and simply picked up the rapier and pointed it towards them. It shrunk down to size to suit him although he would have no problem using its original size.

"If all of you would be so kind to state your business, I would appreciate it. I do not feel like colouring my floor red any more than I need to." Gene spoke nonchalantly

Naturally they were taken aback by his statement. There's one of him and 15 of them, so how could he win. Of course before any one of them could outburst, the lilac haired twin-tailed person stepped forward.

"We came here to ascertain the malice and darkness that resides within this island. We hope you might know what we are talking about." Neptune spoke calmly in her Hard Drive Divinity form

Gene did not hesitate.

"You are looking at that darkness and it has a name you know." He said slightly perturbed but he was being brusque to mess with them

Again, they were taken aback. This kid who was no older than 18, was able to give off a malicious force greater than the Deity of Sin?! Impossible, although if he is the only in this castle (which he is technically), then it could only be him or a monster somewhere in the castle. Somehow, they also lost their focus on him and he was now no longer in front of them until they turned around when he called.

"Oi!" he called out behind them

They turned around to see him no longer with an obscene sword, but now a hand towel and was drying himself of blood and sweat.

"Well are you ladies coming or not? I don't think even goddesses are immortal to hunger, even if to a slight degree." He walked out the doors they stumbled through and made his way to an unknown area of the castle. They looked at each other in confusion and talked a little.

"Are we sure we can trust this person, I mean he's only 19 at best and he is the only person in this castle so maybe the evil we felt might be making him crazy?" Asked Other Noire

"We won't know unless we follow him. And besides, if he is the dark power, we'll just use our womanly wiles and eliminate him before he can do anything." Vert posed

The others shook their heads in agreement, seemingly forgetting that he just recovered from a large hole in his chest. They walked outside and noticed him standing at the edge of the hallway looking at them. He turned around and walked down the stairs that they came through moving towards the kitchen. They arrived to see the kitchen they inspected earlier. They were unsure of how he got food in here since all Noire and Plutia saw was apparently nothing but building materials forming this place. He pulled out a bunch of ingredients such as spices, meats, herbs, vegetables, fruits, and condiments. He looked to the girls who were looking at him a little weird.

"This might take a couple minutes so you girls can sit in the dining room across the hall." He spoke in a neutral tone

They all looked at each other and then looked back to him before retreating to the dining room. They sat down still in their HDD forms and wearing their revealing combat uniforms. After a few minutes of silent waiting, Gene walked in while balancing 6 plates across both arms and he set them down in front of everyone. He swiftly went back and got another 6 while balancing another on his head. He placed those in front of the others and the one on his head on his spot. He went back and grabbed the last two which were for the two little kids and gave them their respective plates. Theirs consisted of chicken strips that were seasoned and crusted with a side of mashed potatoes and some salad. They were also given a little cup of ketchup. The rest got the following. It was a steak cooked to medium and also seasoned with various spices and herbs. There was also a spice leaf atop to add a fragrance to it. there was also a side of lettuce with diced vegetables and fruits in it to give additional flavoring. They also got 2 finely baked bread rolls with a small knife and some special butter cream. The kids were given whole milk while everyone else received wine. He inquired that they were all old enough to drink although the shorter one with pink hair might be questionable and the two little ones were out of the question. He was about to sit himself down but then he remembered something. **(I know nothing of food so just pretend this works)**

"Ladies, I would appreciate it if you would get into something less scandalous." He stated loudly

They looked down to see that they were all in their combat uniforms and for some reason, they all blushed a little to this so they got out of their HDD and were now in their normal attire. He finally sat down and put his hands together and prayed. They looked at him in confusion before he stopped and he cut into his steak. They all did the same and the ladies were surprised by the level and depth of taste in their food. They could taste the peppers, garlic, onions, and paprika merging but the subtleness of the butter and the striking accent of salt also made itself known. It was also cooked and deprived of most water but enough to have a juicy bite to it and had no fat which would ruin the taste of steak. The salad was also nothing to snuff at. The salad alone would be fine, but the flavor of apples, pineapples, and kiwi bled into the salad which gave a sweet taste while the carrot and tomato melded with the leaves flavor to turn the sweet taste into an accent for boldness to compliment the strong flavor of some of the vegetables. And the wine was the strawberry on the iced cake. It was aged to perfection and stored in near ideal conditions to give it the sweetest taste while losing none of the punch that it gave. Truly this meal was prepared by a world-class chef or god. They looked up from their heavenly meal to see Gene just calmly eating the food with so much as flinching while eating. The girls were barely able to contain their screams of joy from such a glorious meal and yet he eats this like Neptune eats pudding. This man was truly baffling. Finally after a quiet and delicious dinner, Gene wiped his mouth and looked to see the satisfied faces of the 'goddesses'. He smiled on the inside knowing that even after all this time, he could still make a hell of a meal.

"Well its seems my food served its purpose." He said proudly and smugly

"Yes, I must admit that your meals are quite delicious for just making them in a few minutes." Other Vert spoke

After a few minutes of sitting in their seats satisfied, both Verts leaned forward seriously followed by the two Noires, and then everyone else, although Plutia and Neptune didn't know what to do since they're so lax.

"I think its time we got down to business." Spoke Other Vert seriously

Gene looked up from his glass of wine and took one more drink.

"Yes, quite." He said

 **Stay frosty fools**

HeavensDownfall


	6. Chapter Sub 3

**3.5**

 **Wielders of PS**

Currently to us, the process by which a person is chosen for wielding Pure Sin is unknown to us. In total there have been 5 wielders of Pure Sin. The very first recording was back in the age of pharaohs in Egypt. A young man was given this ability and he became the very first pharaoh and shaped Egypt. However we can assume there was one in the age of dinosaurs, however possible this was who caused the extinction of them. We are unsure of how one existed millions of years ago and we currently have no solid evidence of them being there since humans still haven't existed in that period. The third one that existed was in Sparta during the time when Leonidas and his 300 Spartans were here. He was said to be the most strong of the Spartans and had the blessings of the gods, allowing Sparta and the small alliance of nearby cities stand against Persia. The 4th one showed up around The Revolutionary War for America. He was able to alter the pattern of winds to allow the French ships to get here in time for a victory and was the most lethal soldier who had over 200 confirmed kills though people assume that he had upwards of 1000. He was also the co-commander to George Washington and General Dwight D. Eisenhower so we could accomplish D-Day to crush the Germans in World War II. He died in 1993 from a cause we could not identify and one year after, **[REDCATED]** Gene **[REDACTED]** was born and his power bloomed when he was 15. He is currently 22 years of age and his features have been discussed in previous documents. He had 3 brothers and his father was a drug addict as well as an alcohol addict and his mother the same. She was also hot tempered until he left to which she mellowed out a concerning amount. His major accomplishments in life were as his powers awakened and he was of high intelligence and wrote a paper on how to harvest lightning for power, create laser technology, and even harvest fusion to restart space programs around the world. To this end, I thank him as a fellow professor although I pity him because most of his writing was turned to uses in war. Again I thank him because about a few months ago, the world suddenly stopped all wars, all illegal underground trading and trafficking stopped, and many terrorist groups disbanded. Then if to further the point, all countries around the world went into a time of prosperity which if you know the business cycle, this is very good. It is interesting to see how he interacts with the world when he does and now I wonder what he is doing but I am rambling on when this is a scientific document. In any case, there are many more topics to cover and they can be found in the preceding files.

Document H-V258 by Professor Franklin McArthur

5-27-2058


	7. Chapter 4

**Here we go**

 **Chapter 4 My Strength**

The room was tense. Gene sat there as calm as ever, drinking his wine. The other CPU's however, were tense as a discussion was about to go down that would net them either an ally or a foe. Neptune thought it would be best to transform so her logical side could take care of this. She acted swiftly.

"So what was that presence that emanated from this castle…?" she was about to say his name then realized they didn't know his. He caught on though.

"Gene, and like I said, that presence was mine and mine alone." He said casually

Everyone's eyes widened and narrowed marginally but it was noticeable. Neptune pressed forward.

"What of those two who were fighting you?" the thought also came to her that he was impaled and there was now no sign of injury.

"Those two were the souls that reside within me. Eventually I will have to settle their conflict as my body can withstand their power for only so long. The black one would always win, and I do not suspect that this time will be any different."

They soaked in this information, resulting in a couple minutes of silence but that didn't bother Gene any. He actually liked it. Neptune asked once more.

"So are you are friend or foe?"

He sighed.

"That would be the million dollar question." He said emptily staring at the ceiling

"Well it would depend on you all I guess. If you all are strong enough to fight me to at least a standstill, you could be my friend. However, if you lose to me, you would be not worth my time and attacking me at that point would just serve to piss me off." He stated with the later part of that statement dripping with a venom.

Now everyone's eyes were narrowed. They were unsure if he would attack them now or later when they were potentially weak. He suddenly got up and started walking away. He stood in the doorway.

"Let us go find out if we are friends or foes." He walked off

Eventually they trailed and that led the group and Gene to a very large courtyard. They all stood scattered about just admiring the scenery. Gene turned to look at them and put on Jugundis.

"Now everyone, come at me with all you got." He stated loudly

Everyone quickly transformed and due to being goddesses, the meal they just ate quite broke down and now they had energy to fight. The first two that rushed in were Vert and her duplicate. They both went to stabbed different parts of the body only to be side-stepped and one was kicked in her side. The other quickly swung her spear around only for it to be caught and his own spear to be planted firmly in her gut. He lifted her into the air and slammed her into the ground, leaving her their stuck.

Both Noire's and Neptune flew in to help and Neptune went for her Cross Strike skill while the other two Noire's flanked and went to remove his legs. He hopped up to avoid being amputated and crossed his arms to block the x shaped strike but it was stronger than it looked so it blew him back a little bit. He knew what they were doing so he quickly moved towards Neptune but the Noire's blocked his way. He jumped out of the suit, allowing Jugundis to fight those two while he unleashed his own katana to fight Neptune.

Jugundis was using the tendrils he had to block the attacks behind him while he struck with his hands to disarm and incapacitate the other. The one striking from the front went for a quick lunge when she seemingly saw an opening but the blade was caught and she was swiftly given a right hook across her skull, knocking her out. The Noire, although shocked, saw an opening as well and managed to stab him in the back at a weak point in the armor. She drew blood which caused him to leap forward, turn around and throw the sword that he caught at her like a spear. It came within 3 inches of removing her head from her body, but unfortunately, she was distracted by that, allowing Jugundis to call his spear back from Vert and he moved to impale her through the gut as well before throwing her into Neptune.

Gene was quick to strike as he moved to slice at an artery but she blocked his strike. She pushed him off and used an energy wave to strike him to which he dodged before sending his own, mainly Sigurus's. She foolishly tried to block it but she was injured a substantial amount, so he moved in. he delivered a hailstorm of swipes and jabs with his sword, intent on taking her down with many small wounds. She suddenly called for her teammate Plutia who transformed back and they both made a team attack. The attack came from the ground and from in front as he was given a double Cross Strike and a whip blade coming from the ground to maul his legs with their sharp wires. He shoved his sword in the ground and called.

"Sigurus!" she shouted to which his body was coated with the armor of Sigurus

Now that the armor was on, the blades did nothing and he struck the x-shaped attack, dissipating it. he ripped the blade from his leg and charged at Neptune. He delivered a wall of stabs that she couldn't block even if she dual wielded and was ten time faster. She quickly succumbed to the wounds and she fell unconscious and being hit with a body from Jugundis. Plutia, being the dominatrix that she was and having 'ownership' over Noire and Neptune, became enraged and started striking wildly with her whip blade. A few landed as he dodge smoothly and went to attack her if it weren't for the bullet that came and hit him in the arm. he looked to see the girl with twin drill white hair holding her gun. He heard whizzing so he flipped back on his hands and barely missed the blade strike from Plutia while he caught her arm between his legs. He spun to the right quickly, causing her shoulder to dislocate and her forearm to snap, making a loud crunch noise.

The girl with the gun at this point realized that she was in trouble and moved to put space in between herself and Sigurus but his speed was much greater as he closed the distance. He took his huge hand and slammed it into her gut, causing her to cough violently with bile and blood. He picked her up by her entire head and slammed her into the ground. He thought he was done be he was very wrong as the other Vert that wasn't impaled came up and struck his face mask, forming a crack in it. he yanked her in by the blade and repeatedly punched her as she didn't let go of the spear. Eventually she got the idea after about 30 or so punches to the face and gut and she put distance but as seen before, that doesn't work. She looked to see where he was but he was nowhere to be found. That is until she felt some large and cold run through her stomach. She looked down to see the 'rapier' that he wielded going through her guts. She fell down from the pain and was losing consciousness. The rest who weren't injured were scared out of their minds, even Blanc, as he stood over them. He thought something was off and he proved to be right as he turned around one second too late as a girl that looked like Neptune, only shorter and more pink, ran her sword through the joint of his shoulder.

"Rom, Ram, now!" she shouted

He whipped his head around to see the two smaller Blanc's summoned a storm and struck Nepgear with lightning bolts which conducted through her sword into him. He fell to his knees as he convulsed slightly in the pain but he grabbed the sword and pushed out, sending Nepgear flying. He used his other hand to keep him from falling to the floor. He saw the two Blanc's also coming in with their axes and he knew he was a disadvantage with these numbers and this injury. He looked over to Jugundis to see him fighting the Noire that was previously unconscious but recovered quickly. He saw me and we both nodded. The two of us spoke at the same time.

"Weight Of The World."

Suddenly, a very oppressive aura overcame everyone forcing them to their knees. The aura kept getting more and more powerful and everyone fell to the ground lying flat while also cracking the ground a little from the amount of power being applied to gravity. It was short lived as due to the injury, it could not be sustained long but he got the opening he needed and moved to impale the Blanc's. it worked barely as one managed to block and was struck in the shoulder and the other in the chest. They both pushed the Blanc's off their blades and sighed. They had defeated them all. He fell to the ground as Sigurus and Jugundis dissipated. He looked to see his defeated opponents who weren't bleeding which surprised him. he lied down and looked up the night sky which happened to be a full moon so the sky was perfect.

"When was the last time I fought this hard?" he wondered aloud

Everything was silent until he heard footsteps. He looked up to see a darkened figure to which he could not make out the shape. He already guessed who it was.

" _You are now one step closer, Gene, and I don't think I should remind you of what happens when you finish."_

Gene sighed. He exuded the Purity of the symbol on his hand and healed everyone's wounds. He knew what the man was talking about and due to this fight, it just pushed him further to the edge. He guessed only a few more days should pass before he has to do battle. He looked and the man disappeared and with that he passed out.


	8. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Different in Power, Equal in Will**

 _There among the grassy fields in some faraway land, unknown to most, stood a serene view._

 _The grass swayed with the wind._

 _The water flowed from its stream to the ocean._

 _The trees flayed liked grass in the wind._

 _The breeze felt gentle on his face._

 _Too bad that was the only thing that was true with the actual scene._

 _That was what the plain should have looked like; instead there was nothing but ashes, bodies, and war._

 _The grass burned with the flames of war._

 _The water tainted red with the blood of man._

 _Trees now stumps from explosives and machines of combat._

 _But the breeze still blew on his face._

 _Gene stood there looking among all this, an empty look on his eyes. He was always like this; apathetic towards humans, even before Pure Sin. He walked calmly among everything. Surely no one would be alive… and he was right. The funny part to him at least, was that this was done not by humans, but by himself in a fit of rage. They had grown complacent with their power and threatened his peaceful way of life among nature, so he ravaged 4 armies, each placing into the millions, in just under an hour. He sat down on a boulder that happened to survive as he looked around. Someone came up to him. it was Sigurus._

" _Are you happy, Gene? You always wanted to know the feeling of blood on your hands."_

" _Well, I am a little disappointed since I was expecting an exhilarating feeling, especially against armies, but it seems even war won't grant me excitement."_

" _Remember that the more you use us, the closer you draw to oblivion, just remember that." Sigurus disappeared_

 _Gene thought on that word, oblivion. He always was curious of the afterlife and being killed could bring its own excitement._

" _Oblivion, huh?" he thought out loud as looked back to the scene_

" _Perhaps, its not destruction I should be looking for."_

Gene awoke quickly from his state of slumber. He looked around to see he was back inside of the castle. He concluded that it was just a dream but he was confused as he remembered being unconscious outside, not inside. He sat up to see an intriguing scene. It was that short purple haired woman in her taller form, Neptune, lying on the edge of his bed asleep. He saw this in movies and tv shows and thought that she was worried, which confused him.

'Why would she be concerned for me? Didn't I- you know what, I don't care.' He thought before getting out of the bed and shaking her awake.

"Hmmm, ho, uhh, huh?" she woke up and looked at me with half-lidded eyes.

"Wake up Neptune, unless you want me to wake you up another way." He said insinuating other ideas

"Gene? What are you doing?! Shouldn't you be resting from battle?" she asked with concern

'wow I never thought I would see the day someone would care about me.' He thought to himself

"Well, due to the two that are inside of me, I recover from battle at an alarming rate, so right now it is like the battle never even happened. Come on, where are the others?" he spoke with a small smile

She got up and showed him to the others who were all in the dining room chatting as they never really explored the rest of the castle. He walked in with Neptune and sat down in his own chair. The others got tense for some reason he could not fathom.

"Why are you all so tense? Did someone die?" he asked flatly

"W-Well, we never figured out the result from yesterday. S-So we feared that you may have won." Spoke Noire with fear prominent in her voice

He sighed heavily which got everyone to look at him a little weirdly.

"The outcome yesterday was thus. You were all beaten, if only by a slim margin and due to the fact that I fell unconscious shortly after the fight, I would say that, together, you all are equal to me. So I am wagering that, as of today, we are all friends. Now let's go kick ass and take names." He spoke confidently with the biggest shit-eating grin on his face

They all sat there shocked and in utter astonishment. A man who beat all of them by himself was willing to just be friends like that. Just who was this man?!

Vert spoke up despite the confusion.

"But you beat us in battle, so why do you friend us?" she spoke with puzzlement

"Would you prefer I be your enemy?" he said threateningly

"N-No we would love to be your friends it's just that this seems somewhat irrational." She spoke quickly

"I have found out a long time ago that I am a very weird and have illogical thinking so you should just accept it." he said

Everyone sweat dropped a little at the statement they made. He spoke again.

"So are we going to go slay a bunch of monsters or what?"

Everyone also raised an eyebrow but they just went with it and they led him to a cave that had reasonably powerful monsters. Gene jumped in first and quickly ran and started slaying out monsters left and right, forcing the rest to run in terror as he killed them effortlessly with nothing but his bare hands. He looked back to see the rest in their HDD forms.

"Yo, are these the strongest monsters because if they are, I am very disappointed." He said clearly annoyed

"Well, we could go to the graveyard where dead dragons reside and dangerous machines that know only to kill." Said Neptune informatively

"Well, I know where I am going now." He ran out of the cave to the CPU graveyard

He arrived at the graveyard to find it desolate and covered in broken machines and it looked like a landfill. He immediately spotted the skeleton dragons Neptune was talking about and he charged in blindly with Sigurus and slayed them easily. The upside though is that there were thousands charging him.

"Oh, this is more like it."

Meanwhile, the CPU group were just watching, with their jaws on the ground, and their eyes wider than dinner plates. He charged into the horde of dragons mercilessly and fought them all. Finally after 5 hours of mercilessly slaughtering and brutalizing dragons and machines, Gene walked out of the mountain of corpses. He had dozens of scratches and gashes, as well as some small holes, most likely from bullets, around his joints. He walked up to them all limping slightly before sitting down. He was breathing heavily while they finally managed to get over the fact that there was a body of scrap and flesh towering almost a thousand feet. He looked up and saw that something was amiss.

"Hey everyone, where are Rom, Ram, and Uni?" he asked looking around

They snapped out of their dazes and looked around before realizing that those three were missing. They all grew worried while Gene simply sat there and recovered. He finally got up after his wounds closed up but he could not recover his stamina so he would need a little more rest. Eventually after looking long enough, a clash of metal was heard in the distance so they all rushed to the scene. Upon coming to it, they were greeted by a less than pleasing sight.

The three that disappeared were now surrounded by Hell Hounds with blood dripping from their fangs. Blood of Uni, Rom, and Ram. The three were bleeding profusely from various bite marks and were cornered by dozens of them. The group was about to jump in when Gene simply walked in front of them and down towards the three. He sprouted jet black wings from his back that held no definitive form. Sigurus clung to his body tightly, but the armor morphed. The neck grew longer and it grew a wild amount of dangerous teeth that were sharper than blades. He grew another 3 inches at least and his hands now protruded with claws.

"Gene…?" Neptune spoke up with uncertainty

"The price for harming my pets, is death." Sigurus spoke out with a voice laced in anger in venom

The Hell Hounds turned to see what could only be described as death itself. Even the group was struck with fear, but it was no normal fear like they felt in their previous years of life. This fear was something much more dangerous. It was primal fear. The instincts deep inside that told you to run away from whatever it was and don't stop until you are on the other side of the world.

Gene slowly walked towards the Hell Hounds which were slowly backing away. He suddenly stopped.

"Swarm" he spoke once

From the shadows that were spreading out from his body as he walked, spewed hundreds of thousands of locusts that mauled and devoured the Hell Hounds. After countless minutes of agonizing howls of suffering and buzzing of locusts, they dissipated leaving the most gruesome scene.

There sat about a dozen bodies of Hell Hounds, stripped to the bones and fur leaving barely any meat. Sigurus now slowly strode his way to the three who were breathing heavily. With simply waving his hand, the wounds were gone from their bodies and they fell asleep. He forcefully dispelled the armor and let himself fall to the ground, unconscious. His anger quickly gone.

 **Stay frosty fools**

HeavensDownfall


	9. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Condition 1: Be Willing**

Gene awoke slowly to the sound of what sounded like a small female shouting at Neptune. He slowly rose up but stopped when his hand started hurting bad. He held it and clenched his teeth, slightly grunting in pain. When it finally went away, he looked down at the mark in his hand. The mark that was originally half white and half black was now 90 percent black and 10 percent white. He grew a sullen look and thought about the people here that he knew for a little time. They would be upset with his untimely demise but he knew that he couldn't stay for long. He got up and walked out of the room towards the shouting little girl which sat upon a lexicon that floated. She was shouting at Neptune which did not surprise him too much. When Neptune noticed him, she ran up to him and tackled him to the ground.

"Oooufff!" he grunted as the wind was knocked out of him

Neptune snuggled into him and he was about to inquire what she was doing but she beat him to it.

"We were so were worried about you, Gene!" she almost silently sobbing but Gene did not miss it and he slowly rubbed her back and head.

"Ssshhhh, its okay Neptune. I'm fine; you don't need to worry about me." He continued rubbing her until she finally calmed down

He also noticed that the small woman on the floating book left so he looked to Neptune again who was out of her HDD form. He grew his sullen look again and pulled Neptune's face up.

"Neptune, we have something important to talk about and I need you to be strong."

"*sniff*, okay." They sat down on the couch across from each other with them simply staring at each other for what seemed like minutes but were really seconds.

"Neptune what do you see?" he held out his hand with the sigil on it.

"I see a weird symbol on it and it is mostly black." He nodded his head and retreated his hand

"Neptune, I know I've known all of you for only a small amount of time but I need to ask a favor of you and I need you to grant it." he grew very serious

"W-What is it?" she asked somewhat concerned from his serious tone

"The white on this symbol represents my life and when this becomes completely black, I will turn into that monster you all saw yesterday." He saw tears threatening to spill from her eyes and it pained him to say what he was about to say next

"Neptune, my favor that I need from you, is for you to kill me." He said

She jumped over to him into his arms and cried deeply for a long time.

"N-NO, you can't say that. I can't! I won't! Isn't there another way?!" she was in hysteria and he didn't blame her. Your friend asking you to kill them would shock anyone to the core.

"There is no other way, I am so sorry and I cannot do it myself for my body cannot allow me to end myself. I wish there was another way but unless you want everyone to die and to lose more than me, you need to kill me or get someone to do it. I knew this is painful and I cannot say anything to sweeten this bitter taste but…" he trailed off as he simply hugged her tighter

Finally after an hour of crying and wallowing in sorrow and guilt, they broke off and looked at each other.

"Please Neptune, be strong, for me." I put on a smile to try and lift her spirits

 _Oh who am I kidding, I'm practically forcing her to kill a loved one. Damn this Pure Sin, damn it to hell. Why did I have to have this curse? I hate this system._

"Okay, *sniff* I will." She spoke softly with many emotions swirling in herself and in her eyes.

He pulled her off and led her outside and transported himself to the plains that were near the floating island that he made. He stood in front of her as she forced herself to go into Hard Drive Divinity and she pulled out her sword.

"Neptune, before I go, I just wanted to say, for the little time that I was here, I enjoyed it." I smiled again

She had tears streaming down her cheeks as she readied her sword.

I closed my eyes and kept my smile on, not for myself, but for her.

I noticed as I slightly opened my eyes just enough to see and noticed she was still standing there, still shedding tears. I spoke to Jugundis

 _Hey, go and help her out, she'll need it._

I felt his presence leave me and I felt Sigurus come down on me and felt the suffering and agony of Sin but I kept on my smile and powered through it.

Neptune saw ghostly white hands grab her sword and she looked to see a man whose face could not be seen. A voice then came to her.

Gene is hurting right now, and he needs you to help him relieve the pain. Do not let him stand there and suffer…

She looked back and saw Gene's legs were shaking slightly and his face was starting to lose its smile. She steeled herself and closed her eyes. With one last thought she dashed to him.

 _Goodbye Gene, I appreciate everything you did and I hope you can come meet us again._

Gene felt her blade run him through. It hurt, a lot. He finally gave in and leaned against Neptune and slowly fell to the ground on his knees along with her. He could feel his conscious fading. He looked one last time to see her crying more.

"Don't… cry, it doesn't… suit your… beauty… Neptune." He spoke slowly

"Don't you dare leave me, Gene!" she shouted but it sounded blurred

"Neptune… I'm feeling… a little… tired… when I wake up…" he trailed off as he felt to the side

"Gene!" she caught him in her hands as he bled everywhere

"When I wake up… let's go, hang out… with everyone… like last time…" his eyes closed and he exhaled with a smile on his face.

"Gene?"

"Gene?!" she shook him and looked at him through blurred eyes as tears fell and mixed with his blood

It was silent but for a brief moment.

"GENE!" she shouted into his body

He died. And now the symbol has left his body. Gene has died but in doing so he left a mark on the goddesses of Gameindustri and now has left this world. Neptune soon fell into depression and everyone else found out about it and they decided to hold a funeral for him where only they attended. They all spoke about him in their own ways but there was one thing that was common among all.

He was a great person who despite his personality, was very welcoming and he left too soon.

Now there was one gravestone that sat below the still floating island.

 **Here Lies**

 **Gene**

 **2036-2055**

 **Good friend, Strong ally, and a man who will be missed for eternity**

 **END**

 **So now that this story is complete I will finally be moving on to the next story that I will not hold a vote for since I really want to write it and show you guys it. it is a Highschool DxD story and I know you all will love it. I plan on going all the way into the LN and it will veer off from canon at a certain point that many know all too well and if you don't know, well it involves Issei and Rias, and two lines of dialogue. Anyways**

 **Stay frosty fools**

HeavensDownfall

 **Condition 2: Let go**


End file.
